Vrai Amour
by Sabrina2001
Summary: *Act's 3 and 4 added today!* Ash, Misty, and Brock once again battle Team Rocket after a hard day of arguing, trying to find their way, and just a hard day. Well when Team rocket attacks, the worst thing happens. Will it change their lives....forever? AAM
1. Vrai Amour Act 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon for the last time. okay? Good!

A/N:

AAML fic.

Ages: Ash~16, Misty~17, Brock~20, Jessie`22, James23.

Rated: G

AAML warning, cute and fluffy.

Vrai Amour 

__

Love comes to those who believe, or so Brock had told me. But I don't know if I believe. He said it's something to do with hormones, but it doesn't feel like a hormone, but as a gut instinct or a heart feeling. But I don't know if I believe. Good God I'm confused. I don't know the first thing about love non-the less girls. Yet here I am going through the problem that I hoped I'd never experience. Why? I wanted to be on my own, for all my life, maybe friends there by my side, but I never wanted to fall from some supermodel. Yet I think I feel in love in with my best friend.

Misty introduces title:

Vrai Amour!

"Rise and shine Togepi." Misty said as she gently began to rock it awake.

"Togi!" Togepi cried as it seemed it wanted to go back to sleep.

"C'mon Ash time to get up." Brock said quite loudly. Possibly he had tried to wake me up earlier. Who knows with him?

"I'm up..." I say quite eagerly wanting to fall back into my dream with err...Misty, like always. 

"Good, breakfast is ready." Brock said.

"I'm up!" I yell in happiness, "Coming, watch out food Ash Ketchum is coming!"

"Is that all you ever think about Ash?" Misty asked. _Of coarse not, I think about you and you and maybe a little Poke'mon._

"No! I think about al lot of things." I replied as I scarfed down a whole pancake.

"Of well." Misty sighed.

"Okay Ash which city do you want to go to next?" Brock asked.

"Wait let me guess" Misty interrupted, "The one which ever has a gym and a badge with my name on it! Am I right?"

"Uh yeah actually." I replied.

"Oh Ash, can't we ever do anything else?!" Misty asked.

"Maybe later." I replied as I gobbled down a piece of bacon.

"Figures." Misty sighed.

"Okay guys, Chill!" Brock instructed, "Ash the closest town is Maria City and holds Luke the Fire gym leader."

"Let's go!" I roared.

"Wait!" Misty stopped me by pulling my collar as I tried to run off.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you know where we are exactly going?" She asked.

"Uh...no, but Brock does, right?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." He replied.

"Okay let's go." she said.

"C'mon pika pal!" I yelled. Pikachu jumped from the stump he and Togepi were playing on.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied.

"Let's go win our second badge!" I cheered myself on happily.

"Another day with Ash Ketchum." Misty sighed.

"And what does that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing let's just go." She replies as she picks up Togepi.

"Okay were going to head south to Route thirty-seven." Brock instructed.

"South..south. South is that way!" I said.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked.

"Yep, right through the woods." I pointed out.

"There's no way I'm going in there with all those creepy bugs!" Misty shook her head.

"C'mon Misty, Pikachu will protect you." Brock insisted.

"Well.." Her voice trailed off.

"C'mon are you chicken?" I asked.

"Did you just call me Chicken?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I asked if you were chicken, I didn't say you were." I smirked.

"Well I'm not!" she replied.

"Good let's go!" I yelled happily.

"C'mon Misty, I'll be right behind you." Brock added.

"Well okay." she replied. 

__

Why'd she always listen to him and not me? Why? Good God get your brain working Ash. She hates you, your a good for nothing bike wreaker. Well anyways I believe we are lost and if it weren't for Togepi crying Misty would be pounding my head. I have the map and I am responsible. That's a bad thing about me, never responsible. I should have given the map back to Brock. 

"Ah, Togepi is finally asleep." Misty sighed.

"Oh no, here it comes." I say under my breath.

"Ash are we lost?" Misty asked.

"Uh no! We're on the right path." I said.

"Well I could have swear I had seen that tree about a million times." She replied.

"Me too." Brock added.

"Uh he, heh. " I said quietly.

"We're lost aren't we?" Misty asked.

"I think so." I calmly said.

"I knew it, I just knew this was coming!" she yelled. She walked over to a tree stump and sat. _Nearly approaching eight p.m. and I finally tell them we're lost. Dimwit like always._

"Misty don't look behind you." Brock warns. I turned my head to see a Caterpie right behind Misty.

"Huh?" She replied.

"Alright I can catch it!" I yell.

"I'm guessing there's a Poke'mon behind me." She guessed.

"I believe you are correct." Brock replied.

"Save me! Save me, please save me!" She yelled as she ran and hid behind my back, "Is that gross thing gone?"

"No, but I'm going to catch it!" I replied.

"Not a Caterpie again, no way!" Misty yelled.

"Oh come on Misty. I want a Caterpie." I reply.

"Well I want a million dollars, but we can't have everything we want in life can we?" She asks.

"But it's right there and it's free and wild..." My voice trailed off.

"Fine you can catch it but don't even think of letting it out while I'm around!" She replied.

"Fine! Caterpie your mine!" I yell as I throw a Poke' ball at it. the ball wiggled for a moment and it finally settled down.

"I guess it wasn't that strong, it would have broke free." Brock said.

"Come out Caterpie." I said. A flash of red light came from the Poke' ball and there appeared Caterpie.

"Ah!" Misty yelled, "Put it back in, put it back in."

"Fine." I reply, "Sorry buddy, Misty is just not a bug type fan."

"Caterpie." Caterpie said sadly.

"It'll be okay." I said. Suddenly it disappeared into my Poke' ball. 

"Well let's just go ahead and set up camp." Brock insisted.

"There was a lake near-by, I'm going to take a bath." Misty sighed. She mumbled something as she walked off into the forest.

"I'm starting dinner." Brock said.

"I'll set up the sleeping bags." I said.

"Okay." Brock replied.

~~The Lake~~

"C'mon Togepi, Misty's here." Misty said quietly to her Togepi.

"Togepi!" Togepi cried.

"It's okay, don't be scared." Misty calmly said.

"Togi?" Togepi asked.

"Yes. I'm here, I'm here." Misty replied.

~~Back at camp~~

"So Brock, what's up?" I asked. Brock eyed me. He caught me.

'Okay Ash what's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said rather too quickly.

"I know there's something wrong. You've been acting rather strange today. But you do everyday.." Brock said.

"There's nothing wrong." I said.

"Okay man, but if you need anything I'm here." Brock said, "He go ahead and get Misty. Dinners almost ready."

"Misty? Oh yeah misty." I replied as I walked off into the woods.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I'll be back buddy." I replied.

"Pi." Pikachu sighed., "Pika-pika-chu-pi-pi-Pikachu!"

"Yeah whatever you say." I yelled back. _What did he say anyways? Oh well. _

"Hey what are you coming back this way for?" a familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Hello Ash? Earth to Ash." Misty teased.

"Oh. Oh, Brock sent me to..." My voice trailed off. _My God, she looks amazing. Her luscious wet hair, her shimmering eyes. She looks amazing._

"Ash?" She asked.

"Oh Brock wanted me to come get you." I shook myself out of my dream, uh, err let's not go there, "Dinners ready by now."

"Okay cool. I could use something to eat." Misty replied, "Are you sure your okay?" 

"Yeah just fine." I replied dreamily.

"Okay you say so." She smiled.

"Misty?" I say. _C'mon on Ash tell her. Just this once. We're alone, just me and her. Ack, I think I'm running out of air. Oh well Misty deserves it all._

"Yes Ash?" she replies.

"You, you look really.." My voice trails off.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Nice." I say.

"Thanks Ash. That's the first compliment I have received in a while." Misty said happily.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. But thanks." She sighs, "Let's go eat!"

"Yeah, I'm starved!" I reply.

"Togepi are you starved?" Misty asked.

"Togi!" Togepi replied. _Oh no! That egg. No telling what that darn egg can tell Brock or what it could do. It has connections to Pikachu in their secret language. I always see them two talking. I guess egg could be good for breakfast._

"You coming?" Misty hollered.

"Uh, Yeah. Coming!" I reply.

~~Later that night~~

__

We're kissing! I can't believe we're kissing. She's breathing my breath, our lips are touching. She's not pulling back. She loves me! I can't believe it! She loves me! Misty loves Ash. We're kissing soon we'll get married, her name, I can't believe it. Misty Ketchum. Perfect, her and me forever. I can't believe she's kissing me!

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled as it gave me one of it's Thundershocks..

"What?" I yell.

"Ash it's way past noon!" Misty yelled.

"What!? My dream, my beautiful..."My voice stops as I soon think of what I'm saying, "My beautiful dream of becoming a Poke'mon master!" _Great cover!._

"Figures." Misty sighed.

"What figures?" I ask.

"Nothing." she replied. _She's confusing me? Why does she always do that? How does she do that? I need to talk to Brock. No backing away Ash Ketchum. You need to talk to him, or you'll be in trouble._

"Let us see if we can't get lost today." Misty said in a sweet, sour voice.

"Uh yeah." Brock added, "So let me take the map!"

"I can find out way out just as good as you." I pointed out taking the map.

"You get us lost and I'll..." Misty began.

"I'll send Caterpie out." I challenged.

"Fine by me!" Misty snorted.

"Fine." I replied, "Caterpie come out." A flash or red light appeared and before my eyes, Caterpie came out.

"Hey buddy." I said.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Buddies." I said.

"Caterpie! Caterpie!" Caterpie squealed happily.

"I'm happy your happy." I said, "now let's get out of here."

"I insist I take the map." Brock said.

"Yes please Ash." Misty begged.

"Fine." I gave in.

"Thanks so much Ash." Misty smiled.

"Uh yeah sure whatever." I mumble, "C'mon Caterpie."

"Pikachu! Pi-pika-pi!" Pikachu added.

"I got to get a Pikachu language guide." I explained.

"Togepi!" Togepi replied.

"Huh?" I ask. _Oh no! Their talking about our conversation by the lake. What am I going to do? Brock knows breeding so I'm pretty sure he can understand Pikachu._

"Pika..Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"Um, Okay guys let us get out of here." I say interrupting Pikachu 's and Togepi's conversation.

"That sounds good, anywhere away from bugs." Misty sighed.

"Well there is Caterpie behind you." I replied.

"What?!" She screeched and ran behind me once again.

"Come on back Caterpie. I'll let you out tonight." I sighed, "Let's go."

"Thanks Ash." Misty said.

"Well, well, well looky what we have here." A familiar voice called out.

"Looks like the twerp's Pikachu." Another voice added.

"Prepare for Trouble!" Jessie yelled as she jumped from her so-called hiding place.

"Make it Double." James added as he did likewise.

"To protect the World from Devastation!"

"Anyone for tea?" Brock asked interrupting the trio.

"Hey twerp, don't interrupt our motto!" Jessie hissed.

"I'll take a cup!" Misty replied.

"Me too." I added.

"Hey youse twerps better listen!" Meowth argued.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause were Team Rocket!" James replied.

"Well we don't want to be bugged by any team Stupid!" Misty argued.

"Team Stupid?!" Jessie hissed, "Why I outta!" 

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Weezing go!" James called.

"Pikachu go!" I said.

"Weezing use poison!" James added.

"Pikachu thundershock!" I cried with adrenaline.

"Watch out, James might have a secret attack.." Misty warned me.

"Yeah keep an eye out." Brock added.

"Don't worry Pikachu can do anything!" I replied.

"Weezing counter attack with Self-Destruct!" James attacked. A bright light surrounded the given area. _He was Killing himself? Why would he? Or is this just another lousy attack?_

"Ash watch out!" Misty cried.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Ash Weezing's about to self-destruct on you!" Brock yelled.

"Ah!" I screamed running faster than an Eevee's agility. _James isn't going to really do this to me. Is he? He wouldn't would he? He's to nice. Or is he? Too late._

"Ash no!" Misty cried.

"Oh no Ash." Brock added.

****

Chapter 1 ended.

Stay tune for part 2, due out by Saturday 2001. Please R&R. Other Author Notes: I know the spelling is horrible but my spell check hates me. I think it wants to eat my stories. I wrote all of this at 5 am, cause I uh..err forgot to save my story. He, but anyways like I was saying, hopefully part two will be longer, if not part three will!

Lotsa Love, Sabrina


	2. Vrai Amour Act 2

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon. Do you hear me? I don't own Poke'mon.

A/N: Ages as are followed*they change in this fic.*:

Ash~18

Misty~19

Brock~22

AAML warning, if you don't like AAML turn and run! 

****

Vrai Amour part 2

__

I remember the bright light that surrounded him two years ago. The blasting of Weezing, the loudness of the last sounds I remember. The feeling that I might never see my best friend again. The feeling that tells me I could do no more, but wait and pray. God does things for a good reason, but how was this good? Ash hurt, his sobbing mother, a friend in tears and me, his best friend, his future-hopefully-maybe-one-day-lover. I'm here now, I tell him as I run my fingers through his hair. Boy has it grown in these two years. I'm here a lot, all right I'm here all the time. I owe it to him and his mother. they both have done so much for a girl like me who deserves nothing more than a look, not even a bike. I remember his last dry for help, it was when Weezing did his horrible attack, not wanting to, but trained to do. I could have hit James with my mallet all the times forever, I still wouldn't be satisfied. Here I sit in his lonely hospital room, the wind begins to pick up as summer turns into fall and the animals begin to migrate south. Nothing hasn't change, not even Ash's condition. He changes from bad to worst to okay everyday. maybe one day he'll be back.

"Well I got to go Ash." I sighed, "I'll be back tomorrow bright and early, like always."

"Ready to go Misty?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I need to get home." I reply.

"I got the keys." he added.

"Goodbye Ash." I whisper, as always I kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Time to go." Brock said.

"Okay coming." I reply.

"Where's Ash's mom?" I ask as I enter Brock's jeep.

"She's at home, she's coming tomorrow at about noon." Brock replied.

"Good, I'm sure her son wants to see her." I add.

"Yeah." Brock sighed, "Ash will wake up sooner or later." 

"I hope so." I sigh, "I hope so."

__

As I sit here in this car. Face out the window, breathing the wind as it breaths upon my face. It understands, I want to understand, one day. One day or another I'll understand why Ash won't wake up. Why Ash won't come back to me. Why won't he? Will he ever? I hope so, I want to live forever with him, till death do us part. Always and Forever. I never really understood why I loved him so, but now I do. I love him cause he means the world to me, it's no longer that special feeling but the truth, and the truth is that I love him. Brock swerves to miss a car, I ignore, my mind is on Ash, his health, his safety and most importantly his life. He means the world to me and I don't know what'd I do without him.

"Misty?" Brock asks.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Misty we've been at your house for five minutes waiting for you to get out of the car." Brock pointed out.

"Oh, sorry Brock." I sighed.

"It's okay. You going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied as I turned. I felt someone lift up my chin, he looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'll be fine Brock, I'll call you if I need anything." Misty confessed.

"I trust you." Brock said as he patted my shoulder, "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." I reply.

_Home sweet home, most say at least. I say a place to try to stop thinking to get away from the world. People ask me why I cry over a boy for over two years? I say cause I love him. He needs me and I need him. I promised him in the Orange League, that he'll never be alone cause he always has me, and I will live to that promise. Even if it kills me. I know Ash is listening to me, we understand each other too that depth. We will always understand each other. As I lay here on my bed, I hold my pillow wishing it was Ash, I wish I could confess my feelings now. Ash is so young, I don't want to force him in something he doesn't want but everyday I wait to tell him I brake a new life line, to the life of my heart, my soul, my Ash. _

"Ring-ring-ring phone call, ring-ring-ring."

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Misty it's me, Daisy!" Daisy says happily.

"Hey daisy what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much, how's everything there?" She asked.

"Same as always." I sigh.

"Ash?" she asks.

"I don't know what to say about him." I replied.

"Well I have some good news for you." she said.

"What?" I ask.

"With the help of Officer Jenny in Cerulean city." Daisy explained, "We've caught Jessie and James." 

"You what!? I asked in disbelief.

"We caught the." she repeated.

"I can't believe this!" I cried, "I have to call Brock."

"Talk to you later." She said.

"Bye." I said.

__

A new faith has started. Jessie and James have finally been caught, years, days, months, weeks of searching. All paid off, a last. Now maybe I can rest a bit easier at night, Oh I got to call Brock!

****

I promise you Chapter 3 will be much, much longer. At least 2, 000 words, promise. Hopefully I'll have it out tomorrow. Hopefully I won't have as much homework as I did tonight. Hopefully my teachers will be nice. I really want to get Chapters 3 and 4 out. Hopefully you want to read them. *looks doubtfully* I know most of you will like: Ash's#1fan, Blue9Tiger, Misty, Misty411PP, Wind*hopefully*Trish, Mewberries, AngryMew2, obiwantkatie, and many others!

Thanks a lot for reading!

~~Love ya,

Sabrina


	3. Vrai Amour Act 3

****

Disclaimer on part one

A/N: please people read Act 1 and 2 before you read this! AAML warning.

Vrai Amour Act 3

__

I can't believe they've been found. I have to call Brock; I have to call Brock! I must! He has contributed so much for the search of them; I have to call Mrs. Ketchum too. I can't believe it.

"Brock?" I ask.

"Yeah Misty what's up?" He asks from his cell phone.

"You're not going to believe this." I said happily.

"What?" He asks, his one of his voice has a tad bit of curiosity.

"Jessie and James have been caught!" I yelled. I hear a screeching of tires on the pavement.

"Hold on I'm coming back." Brock said.

"Okay." I replied.

"Bye." He said.

*A/N Misty you see it's spelled Okay*

__

Let me call Mrs. Ketchum now! Where's the phone?! Where's the darn phone?!! Aha! There it is.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" I ask.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked *A/N: There Pikachu is, happy?*

"Hey Pikachu is Mrs. Ketchum around?" I ask.

"Pi." Pikachu replied as it scurried off to get her.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" I ask once more.

"Oh, hello Misty. How's everything?" she replies.

"Oh great!" I replied.

"Good, what do you need?" she asked.

"I just found out that.."My voice suddenly grew with enthusiast ness and excitness, "Jessie and James have been caught!"

"When'd you find that out?" She asked.

"Just now. Brock is on his way." I explained.

"So am I." She adds, 'Bye."

"Bye" I say. _I settle myself down, from my shaky mode at least. I wanted to go tell Ash so bad now. Tell him how they've been caught and tell him everything, just everything. But Brock and Mrs. Ketchum are coming. I love for them to come, but, but I want to go see Ash. I'm sure he wants to know about their capture. He'll listen to me. He'll understand. I'll just call up Brock, *sighs* and tell him to call Mrs. Ketchum and we'll meet up at the hospital. _

"Hey Brock, I know this your voice message box. When you get a chance all up Mrs. Ketchum, and you two meet me at the hospital." I say.

"Come on Togepi, were going to see Ash." I say as I slowly rock Togepi awake.

"Togi!" Togepi said happily.

"Alright let me just grab the keys. the keys, where ever are they?" I ask, "Aha, here they are!"

"Togepi!" Togepi added.

~~At the Hospital~~

"I'm sorry ma'am, no visitors after eight p.m., it's the rule." She instructed. _In the background I could here men shouting and shouting. What was it? Who would be coming in at this time? 'Get a surgery room open Now' I hear one yell. Boy I hope he or she is alright. 'hurry up, he can go any minute.' I hear another scream. Gosh, that must be one terrible accident._

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave." she said once more.

"Huh?" I asked, as if I was in another world.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave.' She repeated.

"Please, please." I begged.

"Alright, but only for ten minutes." She sighed.

"Thank you." I cried in joy.

"Here's your pass." She pointed out.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." she replied.

I run down the very familiar hall and come upon Ash's room. Like earlier today, I enter the room rather quietly.

"Togepi?" Togepi asks.

"Shhh.... Keep quiet." I replied.

"Togi." It sighed.

"Hi Ash." I say. As always it's quiet. No reply, but I know he's listening, "I have great news! Team Rocket's been caught!"

"Daisy told me when I came home. Brock and your mom are on their way down." I explained, "I am so happy, I bet you are too." 

"I hope they get here soon enough before that lady won't let them in." I explained. Suddenly something hit me, I don't know where it came from, but it hit me like a rock. _That boy, whatever happened to him?_ for some reason even though I should be happy, that boy dieing was in the back of my mind. 

A knock startled me. Time already? it couldn't be.

"Time's up." She informs.

"Already?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm sorry dear.' she replies.

"Alright let me get my stuff." I say. She closes the door quietly.

"Well goodbye Ash." I say, "See you tomorrow."

Something forces me not to leave the room. I turn to look at Ash. boy has he grown I notice. I walk over to his bed. Smile down at his charming face. God I wish he was alive. He looks as if he wants me, for some reason. I lean down to where I am inches away from his face. The thought of the regular before-you-leave-kiss-on-the-cheek popped into my mind. But this time I wanted more. I leaned down a bit more, I know he can feel me breath. For once, I feel right about doing what I think I'm about to do. It feels so perfect. I know I'm supposed to do this. I lean forward and touch his lips with mine. God they feel gentle, like an angel from heaven starting my life over, his life, and our lives over. I don't push to hard, just a gentle everlasting kiss. I feel his rough lips, but once I touch them they fell ever-so smooth. I've never felt better in my life. True I wanted my kiss to be more romantic than a hospital, but as long as I'm with Ash I'm happy. Our worlds are now one, our souls are combined, our love is just starting with this one kiss.

__

End of Act 2

~Sabrina


	4. Vrai Amour Act 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon. I wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: read Act's 1-3 to understand. 

{In brackets} means it's the action.

__

Italics mean it's thinking. 

*in* means it's an A/N

This is in Misty's P.O.V.

Vrai Amour Act 4

His lips are so wet, the should be after my kiss. I feel his heart pounding. I feel his breath, I feel everything about him now. I need not to feel anything besides him now. I slowly part, I don't want to. But I do know I have to. God I don't want to. I lift up and look at his charming face, it glows in the moons light. His face looks magnificent. This damn hospital bed holds him back from me. But how do I know he loves me? How do I know he cares? I know because I believe he cares and I believe he loves me. I trust my heart with his love. I know he's not awake but I know he felt that kiss. That kiss that meant so much. I look down at him and kiss his cheek like always.

{Knocking on door} 

"Come in." I say.

"Time to go.' the nurse informs me.

"I'll be out in a minute." I reply.

"Okay honey." she says as she walks out the door.

"Well I got to go Ash. I'll see you tomorrow." I whisper as I place a kiss on his forehead., "I love you."

{Walks out and silently closes the door behind her}

__

God I wish he was awake, I would tell him what I feel. I don't care if I die. I have to tell him. 

"Where have you been?" Brock asks, "I've been searching up and down this hospital."

"I was in his room." I explain.

{Begins walking down the hall together}

"The nurse just told me it's time to go. I explain.

"Oh." Brock sighs, "How is he?"

"He's doing the same as everyday before." I explain.

"You okay Misty?" he asks. Concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I sigh, "Once Ash wakes up."

"He'll wake up Misty." Brock explains, "Just give him some time."

"Is two years not enough time?!" I asked rather harshly.

{Face each other, woman to man}

"Yes." Brock sighs, "yes."

"I just want Ash back." I say.

"So does everyone else." Brock explains.

{Start walking to the exit again}

"See you tomorrow Brock." I say.

"Tomorrow." he sighs.

{Opens car door and gets inside of vehicle}

__

Maybe Ash will wake up tomorrow. You never know right? Am I the only one who actually cares about Ash this deeply? I'm sure Mrs. Ketchum cares just as much. Why can't this be like a fairy tale of some sort? I kiss the prince and he awakes. Can life never end like fairy tales? Hopefully for Ash it will. He deserves so much more than a hospital bed and a few Get Well Soon cards. He deserves so much more than I can offer none-the-less do. I wish I could do so much more for this boy that I dearly love. I wish I told him sooner, maybe he would actually love me back. No, he would never love me. I'm just a lousy read-headed girl that follows him for a bike but ends up falling madly in love with him. Figures. Maybe he'll wake up one day and find a girl of his dreams, they'd get married, have kids, nice house everything. Just like in a fairy tale. I guess fairy tales don't come true. Maybe for Ash they will. I'm actually sure for him they will. Unlike me who deserves nothing more than a kick in the butt and not even a wave goodbye. I didn't even deserve to kiss him. That kiss meant nothing. Did it? no, it didn't mean anything. He never felt it. To him it's probably just someone bothering his sleep. I bet he's enjoying his time off, he doesn't have a brat hitting him across the head for stupid reasons. Just cause we're lost of not in a nice hotel. No one deserves to be treated like that, unless it's me. I surely deserve nothing more than a slap across the face. Couple whacking with my mallet. Poor Ash.

{Pulls into driveway}

"Home sweet home." I sigh, "Where the buffalo roam. I am surely a buffalo."

{Walks inside and looks at message machine.}

"Now who would be calling me?" I ask myself

_ "You have one new message. First new message: Miss Waterflower, my name is Chuck Steven and I am an attorney at AAL or Attorney's At Law in Arlington. We need you too testify against James, Jessie and Meowth before a jury and judge. Doing so will help prosecute the trio. Please call me at seven-two-one-five-three-two-seven. Please as soon as possible."_

{Sits in chair}

"Me?" I ask myself, "In a trial against Team Rocket?"

"What was the Phone Number again?" I ask, "I wonder if Brock has to testify?"

__

What would I say? What if I can't remember? it's been quite a long time since the incident. Let me call Brock and ask.

{Picks up phone and dials up Brock}

"Brock are you there?" I ask.

"Yeah it's me. What's up Misty?"

"An attorney called me and left a message saying he wants me to testify against Team Rocket." I explain.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm just wondering if he called you too."

"When I get home I'll check."

"Okay Brock."

"I'm breaking up. Dumb lousy cell phone, I'll call you when I get home."

"Bye."

"Bye Misty."

{Turns on Television}

"Wonder what's in the news." I sigh.

"In other news, Jessie, James and Meowth the trio responable for placing trainer Ash Ketchum in a coma have been caught in Cerulean City. Two years ago, James a member of Team rocket used Weezing to Self-destruct on Ash Ketchum. this sending him into a coma. There he still is today in St. Angel's hospital. Their trial is set for in two weeks. We'll bring you continuing coverage as soon as we get it." 

{Cut's off Television}

"I still can't believe Ash is in a coma." I sigh.

A/N: I know this Act is short, but it's Spring Break so I plan to do nothing. Meaning I am Lazy. Act 5 due out by Thursday. Till next time this is Sabrina, AAML rule forever and a day. Feel free to Email me at JoySabrina1985@aol.com 

©Sabrina2001 at Fanfiction.net 


End file.
